1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for containing pills which must be kept free from outside contaminants such as moisture and yet be quickly and readily obtainable when a user of the device needs a pill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known pill containers of conventional type is that they do not adequately prevent contaminant such as moisture from reaching the pills contained therewithin, and thus when the pills are needed, they have either completely or partially deteriorated.
A further problem with known type device is that even if the container itself is contaminant free, in such cases they generally are so constructed, such as with screw threads or the like, so that it takes quite a bit of time to obtain a pill when needed. Therefore, in emergency situations where the user needs a pill within just seconds, such as in the case of a pending heart attack and using nitroglycerin tablets, delay caused by fumbling and attempting to open the pill container can be disastrous if not fatal. In addition, threads, especially fine threads, have been known to lock up. If this happens it may be impossible to remove the top of the pill container without completely destroying the entire assembly.
Locked threads can be caused by:
1. Closed with too much force, but usually can be opened with pliers. PA1 2. A sliver of metal breaks loose from one of the mating threads and causes them to (gauld) bind up. Sometimes in such a case even 2 pairs of pliers will not separate the mating pieces. PA1 J. N. Moehn, U.S. Pat. No. 567,488, Sept. 8, 1896 PA1 J. F. Foley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,894, Feb. 27, 1923 PA1 R. B. Waite, U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,916, Sept. 30, 1924 PA1 E. K. Lefren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,884, Oct. 14, 1947 PA1 James G. Flores, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,085, Mar. 2, 1971
There have been devices devised to hold pills in contaminant free manner, but often times these devices still are far from effective. Similarly, structures for holding the pills contaminant free and yet providing quick ready access thereto in the known type devices leave much to be desired.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
These patents generally show containers for holding pills or tablets.
The patent to Moehn, U.S. Pat. No. 567,488, discloses a vial for soluble tablets wherein a cork closes the vial and a pressure spring D together with soft pad E prevent the tablets from moving within the vial. However, no convenient structure for attachment of the vial to a person is provided, nor is the device designed for quick use in case of an emergency.
The patent to Foley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,894, discloses a container somewhat similar to subject invention, wherein medicinal powder can be quickly dispensed therefrom. However, holes 2 are provided at the lower end of the necklace suspended capsule, and a slidable sleeve 10, which functions as a valve to cover or uncover the holes 2, is employed. While the upper cut 4 is removable to replenish the medicinal powder within the capsule, the design is not for the purpose of permitting a user to quickly obtain tablets, such as the nitroglycerin tablets, as is the container of the present invention.
The Waite patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,916, discloses another container for holding tablets for medicinal uses. In this case the method or preserving the contents is what is claimed and involves withdrawing all of the air and inherent moisture from the vial filled with tablets. This patent does not anticipate not render obvious the subject invention of this application.
The patent to Lefren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,884, is not for a pill container, but shows a tension structure for an electric blasting cap including a plurality of fins 7 extending from a plug 4. These fins provide a locking effect of the cap ignition structure with the casing 2 containing the explosive material. Of course, a moisture proof seal is obtained, but since the ribs are deformed as shown in FIG. 2, they tend to prevent separation of the two portions, and thus they obviously would defeat the quick release purpose of the present invention if used in a pill capsule.
The Flores patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,085, discloses a necklace suspended container for holding medicinal pills in a moisture free environment, however, a sub-compartment for holding a desiccant is required. Furthermore, the separable portions are screwed together, thus negating any quick release and separation thereof.